User blog:Lilxtiger/Itemization reworks
This isn't finished yet. Support Itemization Support itemization is currently binary and often supports are forced to build items that do not fit with their playstyle to accomodate their teams' weaknesses, there is money chucked into stats that some supports often don't want, but have to get, for a particular active/passive, my aim is to resolve that. Sightstone Sightstone is an item that all supports want, no question about it. It provides constant, cheap vision for supports. Yet it is overall a boring item, it provides no power to the supports themselves or their team, and provides health which some supports just don't want early, e.g. traditional supports who need AP to bolster their own allies, and who generally aren't focused, and therefore can dedicate a large portion of their stats for ones that help allies and not themselves. *Now costs 400g and gives no stats. *Active and passive is the same. *Now requires a tier 2 support item to purchase. Ruby Sightstone *Sightstone + Ruby Crystal + 200g (Total 1000g) *Same active and passive as Sightstone, but stores one extra ward. *250 health Sapphire Sightstone *Sightstone + Amplifying Tome + 165g (Total 1000g) *Same active and passive as Sightstone, but stores one extra ward. *30 AP Now with AP itemization for those who do not wish to opt into more health. Economy items Economy items provide no variation, often being built for a specific active/stats and not much else. There could be so much more done with these items, as they basically represent the first real decision in itemization that supports can choose and there should be variants as a result to display support choices. Furthermore these items have the potential to be extremely strong, for the cheap stats and actives that hopefully only supports can get. But first some changes to the actual support items themselves. Frostfang Line *Mana regeneration reduced to 50%. * Tribute *Now gives mana equal to 25% of your base mana regeneration every 3 stacks. Nomad's Medallion Line * Favor *Now works with stacks, you can store up to 250/300/350 stacks of Virtue every second. *Being near a minion death consumes stacks equal to kill gold. *Now gives movement speed. *Now gives ability power. Targon's Brace Line * Spoils of War *Gives a flat amount of gold and none to the ally. Frostfang variants Spirit Knife * Active *Buffs an allied champion's next autoattack to steal the enemy's movement speed and deal additional magic damage. 90 second CD. This item is mainly for supports who don't desire the scouting vision of Frost Queen's Claim, and need to peel for their ADCs more. Frost Queen's Claim has the issue of being weak in close quarters, with the slow duration nerf and the lack of actual damage to shut down priority enemies faster. This instead provides an alternative where supports can buy an actual damage item early should they need it, and to peel for say that Vayne who you know is going to die by that fed Rengar. Nomad's Medallion variants Beads of the Aspirant * Active *Creates a field, in which 30% damage taken by allies is delayed by 1.5 seconds, for 5 seconds. 150 second CD. A simple item, this is more to help counter burst damage, providing a larger window for heals, shields, lifesteal, spellvamp etc. I personally believe this is okay for the first significant support item, which through getting you lock yourself out of stronger options. Hopefully this is gated enough by the extremely long cooldown. Targon's Brace variants Plunger's Crown * Active *Mark an enemy champion from up to 1500 range. You begin to rapidly gain Pirate's Thirst stacks up to 100 when moving towards marked champions. Pirate's Thirst gives 1 movement speed per stack. Upon hitting an enemy with a spell, each stack is transformed into 1 magic damage and slows for 0.5%. Slows for a minimum of 20%. This might be a cheap clone of Deadman's but whatever. This is intended for tanky supports to get into the fray, dealing magic damage upon reaching your target, and slowing your target so your team can arrive there too. Vision AP + CDR + Mana Itemization Mana regen for mid-laners is too strong, with one mana item you can cast spells too often, the CDR links in far too well, and AP just makes it an essential core item. Yet the items themselves have weak passives and have invisible power that feels weak compared to items like Luden that have strong visual effects. I feel that work could be done to allow casters to find items that link in much more stronger with their own personal playstyle, to reduce plain CDR + mana + AP items as a fill-all item and to provide better options for supports too. I have created new mana regeneration items to get the stats you need. But first some champion changes. Champion Changes *Mana regeneration *Is now a flat value for all champions, does not increase and is now higher *Items that increase mana regeneration no longer work off this stat. *Mana *Is now higher. *Mana per level *Is now lower. *Mana regeneration amplifier *Items that increase mana regeneration now increase your mana regeneration off this stat. *Does not increase mana regeneration, items that increase mana regeneration merely work off it. *Increases per level. Starter mana regen items Forbidden Idol *+50% base mana regeneration * Unique Passive - Taboo *When below 20% mana, rapidly increase your mana regeneration for 10 seconds. CD of 180 seconds. Mana Manipulator *+50% base mana regeneration * Unique Passive - Entwined *Link to an ally, your spell casts give 1% of your ally's maximum mana back to them. Chalice of Harmony *+50% base mana regeneration * Unique Passive - Wariness *Every spell cast gives you a 25 health shield for 8 seconds, up to 100 health. Greater CDR + AP items Pox Arcana *+60 ability power *+20% cooldown reduction * Unique Passive - Plague *Spell casts on enemies grant Plague. Enemies can have up to 3 Plague stacks. * Unique Active - Contagion *Plague stacks on enemies are ignited for 10 (+5% AP) magic damage. Stacks double the power. e.g. 2 stacks deal 20 (+10% AP) magic damage. 3 stacks deal 40 (+20% AP) magic damage. CD of 90 seconds. Morellonomicon *+60 ability power * Unique Passive - Cowardice *Spell casts on enemy mark them as Threats. When a Threat enters 250 range, you gain Flee, giving you 25% movement speed when moving away from every Threat. CD of 120 seconds. Rite of Ruin *+60 ability power * Unique Passive - Torment *Dealing spell damage applies a damage-over-time effect that deals bonus magic damage equal to 2% of the target's current health per second for 3 seconds. This bonus damage is doubled against movement-impaired units and capped at 100 damage per second vs. monsters. Athene's Unholy Grail *+60 ability power * Unique Active - Soul Fuel *For the next 5 seconds, casting spells restores 10 (+5 per level) over 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times, but doubles your mana costs. Furthermore it halts your mana regeneration for the next 45 seconds. CD of 90 seconds. Arcane Helix *+60 ability power * Unique Passive - Essence Leech *Killing enemies restores triples your mana regeneration for the next 3 seconds. Support items Eleisa's Miracle Lifeleech Wand Globe of Trust Tank itemization Spell Vamp/Life Steal Category:Blog posts